


we choose ourselves

by Coruscant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coruscant/pseuds/Coruscant
Summary: Just a few rambling thoughts on the trio and how they were chosen





	

All of them had moments that changed their lives – that defined who they were. Harry's was standing in front of his friends, telling them that if no one would stop Voldemort, he would.

Harry didn't become the Chosen One when Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded – he became the Chosen One when he took the weight of the crumbling Wizarding World on his shoulders, and said, _this is mine to protect._

Every time he chose to stand in front of Voldemort, he became the Chosen One again. At twelve, he went into the Chamber of Secrets, knowing a basilisk was within. At thirteen, he followed an omen of death into a haunted house because it had taken his best friend. At fourteen, he decided he would die standing on his feet, like his father had. At fifteen, he broke into the Ministry to save his godfather. Each time, he became the Chosen One anew.

Harry's 'saving people' thing was what made him the Chosen One, not rebounding the Killing Curse. He didn't walk into the forest thinking he would survive – he walked into the forest thinking he would save people. No innate talent made Harry the Chosen One; his mother's sacrifice marked him the first time, and his own marked him every time after that.

Harry didn't have to go after the Philosopher's Stone. He didn't have to try to save Ginny, or Ron, or Sirius. If you had asked him, he would have told you he had no choice, and by his own decisions he was chosen.

* * *

 

And Hermione – Hermione who knew nothing of the Wizarding World, but was targeted for no reason other than her birth. Hermione who Obliviated her own parents to try and save them. Hermione who willingly followed Harry on every one of his adventures. What situation was it that made Hermione? When did she make her choice – when did she become chosen?

Because all of them were chosen, really. As Harry's choices made him chosen, so did theirs. Hermione, who had followed Harry ever since he saved her from the troll, at what point did she choose? When she crept past Fluffy and leapt into the Devil's Snare? When she urged Harry to check the Restricted Section?

Or was it a flash of fear in a Quidditch match – the sight of Harry on his bucking (cursed) broom, and the sudden feeling, _this is no longer a game._ Hermione Granger – _we could have been killed, or worse, expelled – no wonder she doesn't have any friends –_ in a moment of fear for her best friend's safety – the boy who was probably one of her first friends – set a teacher's robes on fire. Hermione Granger, the rule-follower, the know-it-all, chose to abandon each and every one of those rules in defence of her best friend.

* * *

 

And then there's Ron. Ron Weasley, the youngest of seven. The one who walked out on Harry twice – once because of his own jealousy, and once because of a cursed locket. The one – and this is important – the one who always came back.

What choice was it that changed Ron's life? There are so many here to choose from – sacrificing himself in the chess game, shifting stones in the Chamber of Secrets with an obliviated teacher while Harry fought for his sister's life, standing on a broken leg to tell a murderer he would go down fighting for his best friend's life...

Ron was Harry's best friend. His first friend. The thing he would sorely miss. Surely all of these things define Ron?

Of course they do, but I prefer to narrow down on one point in particular – one moment that defines Ron. In second year, when he hadn't heard from Harry, Ron flew a car to Surrey and back to rescue his friend.

Can you see it? Ron in the Burrow, waiting for Harry's reply, wondering if maybe the famous Harry Potter doesn't want to be his friend any more. But he's heard Harry talk about the Muggles he lives with – saw how surprised he was to get a Christmas present – he knows something is wrong. And he doesn't ignore it – doesn't let himself think he's being silly. He knows something is wrong. He acts.

So he steals the car – persuades the twins to come with him (not that they would have needed much persuasion, let's face it) and turning up at Harry's window – _they had bars on his window, Mum!_

Harry Potter may have chosen others, over and over, but Ron and Hermione chose _him_ , every time.

 

_We're coming with you. That was decided months ago – years, really._


End file.
